


街灯晚餐 一

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 6





	街灯晚餐 一

公司解散其实早有预兆，外省的成员甚至懒得回来，她站在练习室挨个拨电话，通话内容不外乎是你练习室的东西还要不要，地址是什么我寄给你。

得到的答案却很统一，没什么值钱的，你丢了吧。

于是她没事做，站在落地窗前看窗外的滚滚江水。

她心里其实没什么悲戚。加入公司时公司刚开始向好，目睹见证了公司辉煌的几年，也自认为无愧于心，只不过运气始终不站在她这一边。

不过至少考上了一直想去的大学，不至在此刻无处可去。

练习室的门开了，高高大大的少年跑到她身前将她一把搂住，膝盖微曲把头埋在她颈窝里，久久无言。

别哭。她抚着他后脑的发旋轻声安慰。

眼泪却还是源源不断地打湿了她衣领处的皮肤，将那一片染得滚烫。

你在怕什么？

怕，他的声音哽咽，你去北京了我怎么办啊。

她把他毛茸茸的头从衣领里拉出来，捧着他湿漉漉的脸颊看他泛红的眼睛，说，你啊，怎么还和小时候一样呢。

他有些委屈，牙齿在嘴唇上咬出一个浅浅的白印。

别哭了。她说。我可以带着你呀。

他们用这几年赚来的钱交付了学费和借读费，剩下的只够租一间破败的小屋。她好声好气地同他商量，崽崽乖，住学校好不好啊？每周末我都会来看你。

他不肯，泪水再次在眼眶水汪汪地打转，委屈得像一只即将与主人分离的小狗，低着声音同她撒娇，我每天看不到你就要死了。

不许瞎说！她慌张地捂他的嘴，他眨眨眼，泪水落在她手背上，嘟起嘴唇趁机在她掌心亲了一口。

他们租的房子是真的破，可她放学后还要在舞社代课赚下个月的房租。北京的晚风比家乡的干燥很多，窗外的浓浓夜色中也不再有长长的一湾江水。

他下晚自习的时间刚好能骑车接她下班。车子是他们在二手市场买的大众黑色，车上的少年穿着学校制服，一看到她就热切地喊，姐！我来接你下班啦！

她坐在他的自行车后座，车子歪歪扭扭地骑行缓慢，笑声却一路不停。他问她晚餐吃了什么，上课教了什么，恨不得形成她一天最详细的行动记录表。

她一一答过，纤细的胳膊环着他紧实的腰身，温声问他今日是否有好好学习功课。

当然有啊！我可是立志要和你做校友的！姐姐等我！

他们把车锁在楼梯间里，楼道的灯坏了没人来修，他因此找到借口背姐姐上楼。姐姐轻飘飘地伏在他身上拿手机给他照路，还担忧地问他我沉不沉呀。

她真的不沉。最近上课太忙还又轻了一点。

想到这里他的眼眶又湿起来，他什么时候才能让她过好日子呢。

两人轻手轻脚地进屋不敢打扰隔壁的室友，关好屋门他才把她放在没有床架的床垫上。她用手半撑在身后，带着笑意望着近在咫尺的他，他轻轻皱了皱鼻子，委屈巴巴地凑上去亲她柔软的脸颊，一边亲一边低声说姐姐太辛苦啦。

她从来都没有抱怨过。他们的房间很小，甚至没有一张像样的床。棚顶是老旧的白炽灯泡，昏黄的灯光却把屋内的气氛笼上温馨，他们就这样静静地望了一会儿，像每天晚上都会做的一样。

亲吻的气氛渐渐变了味道。她被他压在铺了好几层棉被勉强塑造出的柔软床榻里象征性地推拒，问他你今日的作业写完了吗。

早写完了。他一边回答一边解她牛仔裤的裤扣。我在学校无趣得很，下课时间都很少去耍，你给我买的习题做了厚厚一本，明天带给你看。

她笑着蹭他的鼻尖，蹭着蹭着两人又吻到一起。很多时候她会像妈妈一样关怀他的学习，得到满意的答复后又立刻和他分享爱人间的甜蜜。

牛仔裤在她圆润的臀部卡了一下，她低低笑了一声，环着他的脖颈配合着脱下。

裤子被扔上旁边的椅背，她光裸着腿承受他爱不释手的抚摸。少年温热的掌心从纤细的脚踝开始滑过流畅的小腿线条，在膝弯处摩挲一番，停留在滑腻的大腿内侧。

他俯下身虔诚地啄吻，力度很轻，却还是在过于白皙的皮肤上留下红痕。

姐姐总是这样。他抬头看她，语气又委屈起来。轻轻一嘬就红起来了，我都不舍得弄。

她被他奶狗一般的轻嘬嘬得腿颤，腿心颤颤巍巍地流出了水。她抬腿用光滑的腿肉磨蹭他的脸颊，半是害羞半是包容地安抚，我没事的。

我没事的，你尽管弄。

她的内裤终于被他褪下，挂在她被分开的左腿脚踝。内裤是他给她挑的可爱少女款式，白色纯棉打底，印了贪吃草莓的粉色小鹿，颤颤地挂在她脚踝上，给即将到来的情事染上纯情色彩。

他趴在她的腿心，用鼻尖顶开细细的肉缝，舌尖在肉花上轻舔一下。她身子打颤，抓着被子的手用力到指尖都泛了粉，羞着拒绝，我还没洗澡，你别舔啦。

他乖乖听话，用手分开肉嘟嘟的花瓣，转而用鼻尖磨蹭她娇嫩的花蕊。花蕊被磨蹭着渐渐硬挺从羽衣中探出了头，他便蹭得更狠。她呜呜地叫着，贝齿咬在自己的小臂上，怕声音大了被隔壁听了笑话。

别用力咬。他捏着她的腿根将腿掰得更开，鼻尖压住了花蕊打着圈蹭。没一会她就发出一声细细的呻吟，花心喷出一小股清澈水流，再没了声音，软倒在厚厚的被褥里。

他轻轻拨开挡住她眼睛的头发，看她细致的眉眼染上情欲的红，温柔地在眼尾亲了亲，轻声哄她，姐姐张嘴。

温柔的高潮让她整个人陷入暖色的迷茫。她乖乖张开了绯色的唇，被他塞入一个小号口球，又轻声哄她，姐姐别咬胳膊，会留印子的。

口球尺寸很小，被她咬在齿间并未有什么不适。被他用指尖插入的时候她轻轻呻吟一声，涎水沿着嘴角流了下来。

他对她的身体熟悉极了，修长的手指在温热的腔道中找寻最令她舒服的位置。她闭着眼睛感受他给她的情热，泪水渐渐涌出划过脸颊，不一会儿便是湿漉漉的一片。

姐姐。他一只手将姐姐的上衣推到胸前去吮她的乳尖，明明没有汁液却比草莓牛奶还甜。姐姐。他又轻轻叫了一声，舌尖在乳晕上温柔的舔。

姐姐的胸前也敏感极了，抽插时发出的水声越来越大，他在姐姐小腹绷紧的一瞬取下她的口球，吻上姐姐柔软的唇。

高潮中的姐姐整个人都细细颤抖，眸子半睁不睁地痴痴看他，被他安抚着吻了一会儿便闭上眼睛，陷入了甜甜的梦乡。

他用床头的抽纸擦干姐姐濡湿的额头鬓角，擦干姐姐湿滑的腿根腿心，最后把姐姐放进被子盖好，才拿着弄脏的被套去浴室冲凉水澡。

他们在一起的很多夜晚都像今天这样，她很少有体力能支撑着陪他做爱到底，可他觉得这一切都没关系。

你美丽温柔专注地爱着我，你说你爱我就是因为我是我。我害怕孤独的生活，庆幸值得让你珍爱我。


End file.
